


Standing One's Ground

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Coming Out, Cunnilingus, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff, Oral Sex, Protectiveness, Romance, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Weiss and Ruby get to be alone for once, but someone interrupts their secret tryst.





	Standing One's Ground

Girlish giggling resounded in Team RWBY’s bathroom. It was early in the evening and they had just finished a training session before the Vytal Festival. Yang and Blake had already showered and decided to grab a bite to eat, leaving Ruby and Weiss to catch up with them.

The secret couple made the most of such opportunities. Their clothes started coming off as soon as the door closed behind their teammates. They stumbled into the bathroom, clinging to each other, kissing whatever body parts they could get a hold of. 

Once the warm water started pouring down on them, things slowed down a bit. Their frantic touching and kissing was a symptom of being in close proximity of each other constantly without being able to show affection, but now they could take their time.

They faced each other and exchanged tender kisses while their hands explored their partners bodies. Ruby kneaded Weiss’ tight tushy and pulled her closer, which suited the ice queen just fine. She was so engrossed in their kisses that all she could do was caress Ruby’s pretty face.

That didn’t suffice for long, however, Ruby slowly kissed her way down Weiss’ face and neck, and eventually pushed her face in between Weiss soft mounds. Weiss giggled when Ruby started playing with her breasts and nibbling her nipples. She leaned back against one of the walls and let Ruby have her fun, while she reached for the shampoo. They had to clean up, too, after all.

She poured some onto Ruby’s hair and started rubbing it in for her. The redhead looked up at Weiss with a mischievous smile. “So that’s how you want to play, huh?”, she said, and reached for the shower gel. Before long, they were lathering each other, slippery hands touching exciting and sensitive nooks and crannies in the interest of _cleaning up_.

The two lovebirds were so engrossed in their foamy fun that they didn’t hear the door opening. “Hey sis, have you seen my wal- What is going on here?”, Yang shouted when she saw them. Weiss and Ruby shrieked and tried to cover themselves. “Why are you back already?”, Weiss asked aghast.

“I forgot my wallet. Can’t buy food without money, but forget about that”, Yang said and approached them. Ruby backed off into the shower stall and Weiss shielded her. “What do you think you’re doing with my little sister, Weiss?”, the buxom blonde demanded.

The ice queen struggled with an answer. She looked over her shoulder, but Ruby only stared at her, wide-eyed. The shock and confusion was plainly written on her face.

“Do you think I’ll just let you toy with her like that?”, Yang asked. Weiss felt insulted, and furrowed her brow. She had started feeling cold when Yang first barged in, but now she felt heat rising in her chest. “Well? Say something!”, the blonde demanded.

“We were making out; it’s what couples do, Yang!”, Weiss shouted, fed up with Yang’s accusatory tone. “Excuse me?”, the uninvited guest asked, looking to Ruby in confusion. Her silver eyes rested on Weiss’ back, who had stepped towards Yang as if to accept a challenge, with her chest out and head held high.

“Ruby’s my girlfriend, I love her, and don’t you dare to accuse me of merely toying with her ever again!”, Weiss said ferociously. Yang was taken aback by the rebuttal. Ruby came up from behind and embraced one of Weiss’ arms to support her lover. This needed to happen. If it went well, maybe they could be together openly.

“We’ve been dating in secret, Yang. I know you worry about me, but I trust Weiss implicitly. I love her”, Ruby said calmly but firmly. She hoped that the fact that her heart was about to burst out of her chest from nervousness wasn’t showing.

“B-but, this isn’t right...”, Yang said meekly, which agitated Weiss further. “You’re the only one who thinks so, Yang Xiao Long. Fetch your wallet, go eat dinner, and take your time. In fact, why don’t you and Blake go down to Vale and catch a movie? Now if you’ll excuse me, I will take my time and make sweet love to my girlfriend!”, Weiss said adamantly and pointed at the door. Yang looked to Ruby pleadingly, but her little sister only hugged Weiss arm more tightly. The blonde walked away, hanging her head.

Once they heard the door to their dorm room close, they sighed in relief, and hugged. “Thanks for sticking up for us, Weiss”, Ruby murmured into her ear. “Thanks for having my back”, Weiss answered.

“How could I not? The way you stood up to Yang, all confident with your boobs out”, Ruby raved, making Weiss blush a little, “it was like getting rescued by a knight in shining armor!”.

Ruby’s happy face, at that moment, was the most beautiful thing Weiss had ever seen. It made her heart throb. With strength she didn’t know she had, Weiss grabbed Ruby just below the buttocks and picked her up. The redhead yelped a little and wrapped her arms and legs around her knight.

Weiss pushed her against the shower wall, turned the water back on, and kissed Ruby passionately. Ruby felt like she was flying, and her heart was racing with excitement.

Once all the remaining soap had been rinsed off, Weiss put Ruby down again. “What’s gotten into you all of the sudden? Not that I dislike it or anything...”, Ruby giggled. Weiss took a moment to look deep into her silver eyes, and gently caressed her face. “I love you, Ruby, I really do”, she whispered and placed a tender kiss on her lover’s lips. “I love you, too”, Ruby said happily.

Weiss smiled radiantly upon hearing Ruby say what she already knew. “As for what’s gotten into me...”, Weiss began, and her beaming smile took on a lecherous quality, “...I believe I told Yang that I was going to make sweet love to you”, she murmured, and sank to her knees. Weiss went straight for Ruby’s sweet spots, using both her fingers and her mouth. The redhead felt her knees buckle under her, but the ice queen propped her up. Ruby’s hands grabbed onto Weiss’ head, pulling her closer, which made the ice queen chuckle. Ruby’s moans started filling the room, ringing in their long awaited night of passion.

* * * * *

Later that evening, Yang and Blake sat in a mostly empty movie theater. Yang had been weirdly quiet ever since she had returned from their room, and since the movie wouldn’t begin for another couple minutes, Blake asked what happened.

Yang didn’t want to talk about it, but some more prying loosened her lips. She recounted the encounter while Blake munched popcorn. “Can’t say that this surprises me. I’ve had my suspicions”, she said when Yang had finished. “Really? I didn’t see it coming at all”, the blonde said and hugged her knees.

“Anyway, what I wanna know is why this upsets you so much. I get that you worry about Ruby, but it’s Weiss. You know she wouldn’t intentionally hurt Ruby, right?”, Blake said. “Of course I do! I was just surprised and… I suppose I never thought that Ruby could be a lesbian. Same goes for Weiss to be honest”, Yang said.

Blake fidgeted a little. “D-does that bother you? Them being into girls, I mean?”, she asked softly. Yang looked at her for a long moment before resting her chin on her knees. “No, it doesn’t. I mean, I never really thought about it, I guess. Not seriously, anyway”.

“Have you never been curious at all?”, Blake asked. Yang looked over to her and was surprised to find that the cat faunus had inched closer while she had looked away. “I..”, she stammered, just as the lights in the theater slowly darkened.

Images of Weiss and Ruby, naked and entangled, still flashed before her eyes. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn’t deny that they had looked good, even Ruby. It confused her, and Blake only made it worse. She looked absolutely gorgeous in the low light with her bright yellow eyes, and she kept coming closer.

“A-are y-you coming on t-to me?”, Yang stammered under her breath. She could just barely tell that Blake started blushing. “I-I’m sorry. I just...”, she whispered. Yang felt one of Blake’s hands gently caress her thigh, and it gave her goosebumps. “I can stop if it makes you uncomfortable”, Blake whispered. Her breath brushed against Yang’s lips, making the blonde shiver. She was anything but uncomfortable, even if she couldn’t believe it herself.

“I thought you liked Sun”, she said. Her confused mind still tried to rationalize stopping at that point, even though deep down she knew what she wanted. “Is it wrong to like several people?”, Blake asked softly. Yang was amazed at how vulnerable the faunus looked at that moment.

“I guess not, but I’m not a loose girl, and I don’t share”, Yang whispered seriously. Blake’s eyes grew wide, and for a moment they just looked at each other. Then Blake gulped and said “Okay”. Both girls slowly inched closer, and their lips touched just as the lights went out and the ads began.

Neither payed them any mind, nor did they pay any attention to the film. They were too busy savoring the sensations of each other’s lips and tongues.

They made out for two hours straight. Tentatively at first, passionately later. If they hadn’t come together in a public place, it would’ve probably gone further than tongue wrestling and heavy petting.

They were both flushed and surprised when the lights came on again. Two hours had gone by in what felt like five minutes to them. They were a little shy at first, walking back to the dorm, but eventually, Yang grasped Blake’s hand, and they walked the rest of the way holding hands.

It was already late when they got back. They found Weiss and Ruby sleeping together. Ruby was spooning Weiss. Yang couldn’t deny that they looked adorable together, and neither did she care to anymore.

After changing into their pajamas, Blake and Yang kissed each other good night and went to their individual beds. They weren’t quite ready to share one yet.

* * * * *

The next morning was a little awkward. Little was said and the tension was palpable. When they were about to leave for class, Yang asked Weiss for a quick talk while Ruby and Blake went ahead.

“Look, I’m sorry about yesterday. I was surprised, shocked, I overreacted, and I’m sorry”, Yang said solemnly. Weiss crossed her arms and tapped her foot for a moment, but then she heaved a heavy sigh. “It’s okay, Yang. All is forgiven”, she said and smiled at her. Now it was Yang’s turn to sigh. She was relieved beyond belief. “Thanks, Weiss”, she said and hugged the ice queen, who reciprocated the gesture.

“However, hurt my baby sister and I’ll make you regret it, capiche?”, Yang said just as they let go of each other. Weiss smiled at the threat. “You won’t have a reason to, promise. I’ll take good care of Ruby”, she said, and Yang could tell that she was serious.


End file.
